Rubeus Hagrid
Fridwulfa Grawp |School= Hogwarts School |School House= Gryffindor |Wand= 16", Oak |Patronus= |Animagus= |Boggart= |Occupation = *Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School *Care of Magical Creatures Professor |Loyalty= Order of the Phoenix }} Rubeus Hagrid was the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School where he eventually became the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Hagrid was the one who told Harry Potter the truth about the wizarding world he was kept from for ten years and became a prominent friend in the life of Harry, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Biography Early life Hagrid was born on 6 December, 1928 to Mr Hagrid, a wizard and Fridwulfa, a giantess. He was raised near the Forest of Dean. Fridwulfa abandoned her family when Hagrid was aged three, and Mr Hagrid raised him as a single father. Hagrid could barely remember Fridwulfa but knew enough to know she was not a very good parent. But he could remember Mr Hagrid very fondly. By the age of six he was taller than his father, and eventually grew to a height of eleven and a half feet. Mr Hagrid found it amusing when Hagrid picked him up and put him on his shoulders. Education Early education Hagrid's father was very proud when Hagrid was accepted to Hogwarts School. He began attending in September 1940. Mr Hagrid passed away when Hagrid was in the second-year at Hogwarts School. He was two years below Tom Riddle. Chamber of Secrets In June 1943, Hagrid kept an Acromantula called Aragog in a dungeon but that school year, Tom had opened the Chamber of Secrets for the first time, and unleashed a Basilisk that killed another student. Professor Dippet was going to close down the school unless the person responsible was caught, and Tom wanted to frame Hagrid and Aragog for it. He waited for Hagrid to go pass another dungeon, and tracked Hagrid who was trying to put Aragog in a box and sneak it out of the school for good. Tom told Hagrid he thought it was time he turned Hagrid in. Hagrid told Tom he was wrong to think he was responsible, but Tom argued back and used a spell to force a door to Aragog to open. Aragog began running and Tom used a spell to try and subdue Aragog, but Hagrid intervened and Aragog escaped. Tom told Professor Dippet and Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts School. Tom was shocked it worked because he thought everyone should have known Hagrid was too unintelligent to find the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Dumbledore had argued in defence of Hagrid and failed, but he managed to persuade Dippet to keep Hagrid at the school and train him to be a gamekeeper. Because Dippet want to cover everything up, Hagrid was spared Azkaban and the wizarding world knowing why he was expelled. Hagrid's wand was snapped but he put the broken pieces into a pink umbrella. First Wizarding War Hagrid was asked by Albus Dumbledore to bring Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow to 4 Privet Drive. He told Minerva McGonagall where Albus would be heading, but never told her about Harry being there with them. Hagrid went to pick up Harry and found Sirius Black was there, and that he wanted to keep Harry but eventually let Hagrid take Harry, and borrow the flying motorbike he owned. Hagrid then departed in time before the Muggle villagers arrived. Hagrid arrived at Privet Drive late and said goodbye to Harry at Privet Drive, howling in grief which made Minerva tell him to shut up, worried about waking the Muggle neighbours. Hagrid then departed to find Sirius and bring him the motorcycle back. The next ten years At one point in 1990, Hagrid purchased Fluffy, a three-headed dog, in a pub from a Greek chap. During the first years of their education, Hagrid had to keep Fred and George Weasley from running into the Forbidden Forest. At one point, he adopted a boarhound he named Fang. Finding Harry Hagrid was sent by Albus Dumbledore to the Hut-on-the-Rock to find out why Harry Potter was yet to receive an acceptance letter for Hogwarts, but Dumbledore had an idea, telling Hagrid to be wary of the Dursley family. He knocked on the door twice and received no answer, which made him knock down the door and wake everyone up. He brought with him the umbrella which held the broken pieces the wand that was snapped. Hagrid put the door back while Petunia and Vernon run in the room with a gun. He asked for a cup of tea, and found Harry. He immediately smiled and told Harry he had grown a lot since he was a baby, and he looked like James with Lily's eyes. Vernon demanded Hagrid leave at once, but Hagrid took the gun, which he broke and threw in the corner. He told Harry he brought him a chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry in green icing, because it was Harry's eleventh birthday. Harry wanted to say thank you, but he was trembling and instead asked Hagrid who he was. Hagrid chuckled and told him he was Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He then shook Harry's hand, asked for tea, made a fire and then cooked food for Harry. Hagrid chuckled darkly when Vernon told Dudley not to eat the food, and Hagrid told him Dudley looked like he had eaten enough. When Hagrid mentioned Hogwarts again to Harry and found Harry knew nothing about it, he was angry with Vernon and even angrier when he realised Harry knew nothing about magic, the world he belonged to, of the fame he had and what actually happened to James and Lily. He was even very shocked they kept Dumbledore's letter from Harry. Vernon warned Hagrid not to tell Harry anything, but Hagrid told him anyway. Harry finally received the acceptance letter from him but Vernon told Hagrid he would not allow Harry to attend. Hagrid told him no Muggle would ever stop Harry from attending, telling Harry what he meant by Muggle. However when Vernon told Hagrid he thought Dumbledore was a lunatic, Hagrid snapped and tried to turn Dudley into a pig with the umbrella, but only achieved a pig's tail. Dudley run into the next room with Vernon and Petunia to hide, and Hagrid let Harry sleep under the warmth of the coat he brought with him. He then told Harry he technically should not of used magic but wouldn't tell Harry why he was expelled, and how in the morning, he will be taking him to town to buy things for school. Hagrid was woken up by an owl Harry let in. He told Harry to pay the owl five Knuts for the paper, and then told Harry they needed to leave to buy Harry's school books and things. Harry told he had no money to pay for anything, but Hagrid told him James and Lily left Harry money in Gringotts owned by goblins. He told Harry they would need the money that day, because he needed to collect an object for Dumbledore, and Hagrid was very proud to know that Dumbledore trusted him. Hagrid told Harry they would need to travel back to land by boat, even though he flew there. He was no longer allowed to use any kind of magic now he had found Harry. From there, they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid introduced Harry to a few people, and then to Diagon Alley where they immediately went to Gringotts. Hagrid explained to one goblin he had Harry's key and a letter from Dumbledore about vault seven-hundred and thirteen. The goblin accepted it and then Griphook led them to the vaults. Hagrid would not tell Harry what was in the vault, and it would later be found to be the Philosopher's Stone. Hagrid was very car-sick in the cart, and would not look around. When the cart stopped, he immediately jumped out and leaned against the wall. When they made their way to Hagrid's vault, he asked Griphook whether he could drive slower but Griphook told him there was only one speed. When Harry tried to look down, Hagrid pulled him back into the cart. Hagrid retrieved the package from the vault, and he pointed Harry towards Madam Malkin's where he left Harry while he went to have a drink in the pub to calm down after the cart. He then reappeared later in the window of the with two large ice-creams, grinning at Harry and Draco Malfoy who was unimpressed by Hagrid. While Harry ate the ice-cream with Hagrid, he told Hagrid everything Draco told him. Hagrid told him that people from the Muggle world with magic may be great magic, told him about Quidditch and the school houses. They brought books next, where Hagrid told Harry never to use magic at home, even if Dudley was annoying, and made Harry buy the pewter cauldron he needed and not the gold cauldron, and he found every potion ingredient Harry needed. He then brought Harry an owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium for Harry's birthday because he knew the Dursley family probably never brought him a lot. They then went to Ollivanders, where Garrick Ollivander remembered the wand Hagrid brought when he went to the shop at age eleven. Hagrid then took Harry home when they ate dinner (where Hagrid told Harry not to worry about everyone's expectations of him and enjoy school), leaving Harry with the train ticket needed to board the Hogwarts Express on 1 September. 1991-1992 school year Before the beginning of the school year, Hagrid helped Dumbledore defend the Philosopher's Stone by lending him Fluffy, a three-headed dog, to guard the trapdoor leading to a few other set of defences, with the object placed at the end of them. Hagrid greeted students at Hogsmeade Station when they arrived for the new school year, and asked for the first year pupils to follow him. Hello smiled at Harry when he saw him in the crowd and guided them to the boats, where he took them over the lake to an underground harbour. He found Trevor, Neville Longbottom's pet, and picked it up for him. He then led them to the oak door where he knocked three times. Hagrid then left the pupils in the care of Minerva and joined the teachers at the High Table in the Great Hall, from where he gave Harry a thumbs-up. The next Friday, he invited Harry over for afternoon tea, and he agreed. He brought Ron with him, and Hagrid served them rock cakes and tea. He called Filch names, saying he was certain he was making Mrs Norris follow him everywhere, and he told them he was very fond of Charlie Weasley, because he loved animals. When Harry noticed an article about the break in to the vault where he and Hagrid collected an object, Hagrid wouldn't say anything about the break in, making Harry think he knew more than he let on. In early November, in preparation for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hagrid melted the ice off the broomsticks when wearing a large moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves and beaver-skin boots. Hagrid attended the match, finding a seat by Ron and Hermione. He was originally watching it from home, but preferred being in the crowd, bringing a pair of binoculars and keeping an eye on Harry. When Harry's broom began jerking and trying to throw him off, Hagrid told everyone that only Dark magic could make a broom buck that way. It gave Hermione an idea, and she sprinted off and eventually saved Harry. The three of them joined Hagrid for tea, and Hagrid would not accept that Snape was responsible. He was shocked when he found out they knew about Fluffy, the three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor. He told them to forget about it, but without thinking, he let them know it was a secret between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel, making Hagrid furious. In December, Hagrid nursed owls who were harmed by the bad weather, and he later brought fir trees in for the school. Ron and Harry offered to help him carry one, but he told them it was okay. When Draco taunted them, Hagrid defended Ron when he was in trouble for fighting with Draco. He then took the final tree to the Great Hall for Professor Flitwick, who was decorating them. When Hagrid found out they were then heading to the Library to find out about Nicolas Flamel, he wouldn't help them with a clue about Flamel, and walked away, telling them they needed to forget about it. For Christmas Day, he sent Harry a handmade wooden flute, which made owl sounds when played. Hagrid attended a dinner later that same day, where he drank too much wine and kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek, which made her blush. In the new term, early next year, Hagrid was found by Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library. He wouldn't tell them what he was looking for, but invited them round later when he found out they knew both who Flamel was, and the object which Fluffy guarding. Ron then found out that Hagrid was looking at books about dragons, and Harry told him that Hagrid once admitted he would love a pet dragon, but Ron told him breeding dragons was illegal. When they went round to Hagrid, the Hut was very warm and he had the curtains closed. They wondered whether Hagrid would tell them what other security they put in place to guard the Philosopher's Stone, and Hagrid eventually told them and let them know only he and Dumbledore knew how to get round Fluffy. Harry then noticed an egg, and Hagrid told them he won a dragon's egg in a game of cards. Hagrid had a book he borrowed from the library named "Dragon-Breeding for Pleasure and Profit", which tells people how to care for the egg. When Hermione pointed out he lived in a wooden hut, Hagrid would pay no attention to the danger of it and appeared to be merry about it. Hagrid later sent a letter when the egg was hatching, and he, Harry, Ron and Hermione watched it happen. When he saw the dragon, he told them it was beautiful, but they then noticed Draco watching them in the window. They worried that Draco would tell on them, and Harry tried to persuade Hagrid to let the dragon be free, but Hagrid told him that he couldn't because the dragon, which Hagrid named Norbert, would die. Harry then came up with the idea of sending Norbert to Charlie, and Hagrid agreed. Harry and Ron later came back to Hagrid's to tell him that Charlie had wrote a letter back, agreeing to the idea. Hagrid eyes welled up with tears, but he wouldn't them in because Norbert was being awkward. Norbert then bit Hagrid's boot, and the windows shook when Norbert banged it's tail. Hagrid was very upset when he had to say goodbye to Norbert. Norbert was placed in a large crate, and Hagrid packed a bag for Norbert with rats, brandy and a teddy bear, sobbed when he was saying goodbye, and told him that "Mummy will never forget you!". Hagrid held the detention of Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco in the Forbidden Forest at 11pm. They were led there by Filch, who Hagrid told off for lecturing them. Draco complained about having to go, but Hagrid told him if he wanted to continue attending Hogwarts, he will. He then told them they were to be searching for the second unicorn that went missing, the other one being found dead on Wednesday. He found unicorn blood earlier on, and they might have needed to put the unicorn down. He told them they would be fine if they were with him and Fang. He then split them up and sent Fang with Draco and Neville, telling them Fang was a coward. Hagrid went another way with Harry and Hermione, and told everyone to send red sparks up in the sky if they need him. When walking with Harry and Hermione, Hagrid told them a werewolf could never be responsible, because they are too slow. When Hagrid noticed a sound, he threw Harry and Hermione behind a tree and waited with a crossbow, hearing what sounded to be a cloak slithering nearby. Hagrid knew there was something in the woods which was never meant to be. They were then interrupted by Ronan, and they greeted each other kindly. Hagrid kept asking Ronan whether he had noticed anything odd concerning the unicorn, but Ronan kept talking about astronomy until he finally told them there were many secrets. When Bane showed up, he again greeted Hagrid kindly but kept saying the same things Ronan had. Hagrid eventually moved on, since they knew nothing. When they saw red sparks, Hagrid run to help Draco and Neville but Hagrid was upset about the fact Draco had scared Neville on purpose. He split them up again, sending Harry with Draco. When he found out they were in danger from Draco, who run away from the cloaked figure they found, Hagrid run to save Hagrid and found him saved by Firenze. Harry told him he was fine, and that they had found the dead unicorn with it's blood being drunken by the cloaked figure. Hagrid then took them back to Hogwarts. When Harry noticed how odd it was that Hagrid wanted a dragon, and then a random person gives one to him, he went and asked Hagrid who the person was. Hagrid eventually told them that the person kept a hood on, and he never saw their face, but he asked about Fluffy and that he told him how to put him to sleep. Knowing he shouldn't have told them that, Harry, Ron and Hermione run away to tell Dumbledore. Later on, when Harry was in hospital having saved the Philosopher's Stone, Hagrid appeared and kept apologising, saying he nearly killed Harry and that he will never drink again. Harry told him Voldemort would have found out eventually anyway, and Hagrid then gave him a present. He had sent letters to old friends of James and Lily Potter who had pictures of them, and created a book for him. Harry was speechless. Summer 1992 In the summer of 1992, Hagrid had to purchase Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent to save the cabbages at the school from being eaten. He found Harry when he ended up in Borgin and Burkes rather than Diagon Alley, and took him to Gringotts where the Weasley family were conducting a search. Later that day, he saw Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy fighting at Flourish and Blotts and he broke up the fight by separating the two. 1992-1993 school year In September, Ginny Weasley spoke to Hagrid at the Hut, telling him he had done a good job growing pumpkins. Later, Professor Lockhart popped by the Hut to tell Hagrid how to capture a Kelpie but Hagrid found him condescending. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione dropped by for help because Ron was struck by a Slug-vomiting Charm and Hagrid advised him to keep throwing up until it stopped. He told them that he thought Lockhart was a fraud, and Harry thought it was the first time Hagrid ever spoke ill of a teacher. They told Hagrid what happened: Ron had wanted to curse Draco when he called Hermione a "Mudblood" and it bounced back. Hagrid helped tell Harry and Hermione what the word meant, but said it was a good thing it bounced back because Draco's father would have had him punished. Hagrid was growing pumpkins and used the Engorgement Charm to enlarge them, even though he shouldn't have. Harry, Ron and Hermione found it amusing. Hagrid's past came back to haunt him that school year when Tom Riddle's Diary possessed Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets for a second time. Hagrid was a prime suspect for it because Tom Riddle had framed him fifty years earlier for opening it the first time. In December, Hagrid noticed that the roosters were being killed and when the second rooster in the winter term was killed, he asked Dumbledore for permission to put defensive spells round a hen-house. He saw Harry and if he was feeling fine because he looked upset, but Harry told him he was fine and that he had to go to Transfiguration. Hagrid later run Dumbledore to support Harry's innocence when two new people were Petrified by a Basilisk, totalling it up to four. The roosters were being killed because of the second opening of the Chamber of Secrets. The cry of a rooster was fatal to a Basilisk, causing a possessed Ginny to kill them to protect it. In February, Harry found Tom Riddle's Diary and it showed him what happened the evening Tom "revealed" Hagrid was responsible. Harry, Ron and Hermione found it awkward to be round Hagrid, but decided to keep their knowledge of it secret. In April, two students including Hermione were Petrified. Hagrid was told Cornelius Fudge was going to speak to him at the Hut that evening and he was very nervous. Harry and Ron happened to go to the Hut to speak Hagrid at the same time and had to hide under the Cloak when Fudge and Dumbledore showed up. Fudge explained he had to take Hagrid to Azkaban, upsetting Hagrid. Dumbledore vouched in favour of Hagrid's innocence, telling Fudge he had full confidence in Hagrid but Fudge had to take him anyway. Lucius Malfoy then showed up at the Hut searching for Dumbledore, angering Hagrid because he was unwelcome. Lucius was unkind and began insulting Hagrid by saying it was a sign he had a bad temper. He was there to tell Dumbledore how the Board of Governors had voted to suspend him for incompetency. Hagrid and Fudge objected and Hagrid deduced Lucius had threatened people into signing an Order of Suspension. But the decision was final and when Fudge was leading Hagrid to Azkaban, he shouted to Harry and Ron how they should follow the spiders to find out things. In May, Harry found the Chamber of Secrets and proved Hagrid's innocence. Dumbledore was reinstated and he sent a letter to Azkaban demanding Hagrid be sent home. That evening, Hagrid showed up at a celebration feast at 3am in the Great Hall and knocked Harry and Ron on their shoulders and into their desserts. 1993-1994 school year 1994-1995 school year Triwizard Tournament Rita Skeeter's article Second Wizarding War Giant colony search Finding Grawp 1996 - 1997 school year Battle of the Seven Potters In hiding Battle of Hogwarts Later life Appearance Hagrid's face was nearly completely hidden behind a long, shaggy mane of hair, and he had a tangled beard and glinting beetle-black eyes which crinkled when he smiled. Being half-giant, he was very tall. Character Behind the scenes * Even though Hagrid was a big lover of animals, he was not fond of cats because they made him sneeze. * Hagrid loved making rock cakes and gave them to guests at the Hut. * The version of Tom Riddle in the Diary told Harry lies about Hagrid to slander him during their talk in the Chamber of Secrets. He told Harry it was easy to frame Hagrid because he was a blundering fool who had a tendency to get too involved in caring for animals, and lied by saying Hagrid kept werewolf cubs under a bed, and once sneaked into the Forbidden Forest to fight trolls. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Professors Category:Wizards